


Life in The Jaspar Household

by mintedpotters



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedpotters/pseuds/mintedpotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Caspar have been together for three years. Their viewers know they're together, and they've been nothing but supportive. The guys are happy together.<br/>How long can that happiness last, when the odds are never in their favour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Joe POV**

Mornings  _sucked._ For one thing, I had to listen to all the traffic and wildlife outside making a racket at literally the crack of dawn. Then there was Caspar Lee, my roommate and boyfriend. He ALWAYS hogged the sheets! Honestly, every day I would wake up with maybe an inch of blanket, and there Caspar would be, sleeping soundly, all cocooned up in his little blanket fort... 

Damn it, the boy was too attractive to be mad at. 

Today was different though. We were filming another set of "Jaspar" collabs for our YouTube channels, and then I had something special planned. Caspar had absolutely no idea, and I had no intention of informing him of my surprise just yet. 

I snuck out of bed, already wide awake, due to those bloody birds outside my window. How on Earth Caspar managed to sleep through that is a mystery. 

I climbed the stairs to the main floor of our apartment, and headed straight for the kitchen. Food was always going to be my number one love. Don't get me wrong, I love Caspar. But food...

I'd just sat down on the couch with a bowl of cereal, when I heard my second-greatest love whine from downstairs. 

"Joooooooooe!" Caspar called, his South African accent just adding humour to his whinging. 

"What?" I yelled back, not wanting to get up so soon after sitting down. 

"Come here! I'm cooooooooooold!" Caspar whined loudly. I sniggered where I sat, knowing exactly why he was cold. I'd nicked the duvet, and stashed it in Caspar's closet, since he never slept in his own room anymore. 

"No, this is your payback!" I called. Cuddling with Caspar sounded amazing, but I had a bowl of food in front of me, and I knew Cas would literally inhale it if I took it downstairs. 

"But Jooooooooooooe!" I heard Caspar's voice getting louder, and I looked back over my shoulder to see him padding upstairs, still wearing his brand new TRXYE jumper and a pair of grey sweatpants that he'd used as pyjamas the night before. I, on the other hand, sat on the couch in my boxers and an old singlet. Caspar didn't take to the cold very well, despite living in London for a good few years now. 

"How on Earth are you cold in all that?" I asked, laughing at his disgruntled expression. He slunk around to sit close to me on the couch. It was a mark of how much I cared about this idiot, that I put down my cereal, and immediately opened my arms for him to cuddle into. 

It probably looked ridiculous, considering he was literally four times bigger than me. But I didn't care. I liked holding Caspar, and he liked to be held. 

"You got food, and didn't bring me any?" Caspar looked up at me through his lashes, actually attempting to pout. It was adorable, but I just laughed. 

"Sorry, Cas, all we've got left is that bran stuff." I poked his ribs. I was lying - we still had a box of Cheerios in the cupboard - but he didn't need to know that. 

"What?! You ate my corn flakes?!" Caspar jumped up and ran to the kitchen, searching frantically for the golden box of cornflakes that he tried - and failed - to keep hidden from me. 

I watched him scurry around the kitchen, my grin ever growing. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I got up off the couch and went over to my near-hysterical boyfriend. 

"Caspy, it's a joke. They're in the bottom left cupboard, behind the pasta." I reached up to rub Caspar's shoulders, and felt him relax. 

"That was mean, Joe Sugg." Caspar announced.

"Oh just go eat your cornflakes." I teased. "Good morning, by the way." 

Caspar turned around to face me, pulling me into a hug immediately. I felt his lips press against my forehead, and I smiled. 

"Good morning to you, too." Cas hugged me tight one more time, before going in search of his beloved cereal. "Love you." 

"Love you, too."

After Caspar had attained his breakfast, we sat down at the table to eat. Well, I ate. Caspar talked continuously, barely even touching his food. But this was normal for us. Cas would jab on until I finished eating, and then I would chatter at him while he inhaled his food. 

We washed up and headed back to our room, both of us immediately assuming the Browsing Position 2.0 - I would be leaning up against my pillows, while Caspar used my stomach as his pillow. The only problem was that I might have dropped my phone on his head once... or four times. 

Like I said; mornings  _sucked..._ Most days. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Caspar P.O.V**

Joe was asleep. Again. He'd crashed on the couch sometime after lunch, while watching TV. A nagging voice in the back of my mind told me that it was creepy as all hell to be staring at him while he slept. But Joe Sugg was gorgeous.

And he was all mine.

I still couldn't believe my luck. Joe Sugg, THE Joe Sugg, was dating me. The guy was practically a supermodel, and he could've had anyone. But he chose me, and I'm so glad he did.

I sat in the armchair, keeping my gaze on Joe. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Just as the thought flickered through my mind, Joe stirred.

"Cas, stop staring at me..." Joe muttered, clearly waking up. His voice was still thick with sleep. Not gonna lie, it was kind of hot. But it slurred his words together, so it sounded more like "Casstopstarinahme" . I held in a giggle as I continued to watch him.

"But you're so cute when you're unconscious." I teased, laughing out loud when he groaned and hid his face under a cushion.

"I hate you." Joe muttered. I just laughed at him again. I stood and swatted him on the butt, before walking into the kitchen. I grabbed my favourite mug from the cupboard, hesitating only slightly before getting Joe's too. I decided to make some tea. It was Joe's favourite, and I knew how he liked to have a cup of tea as soon as he woke up.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some lunch soon." I told him as I poured the boiling water into each mug. I let the teabags steep for a few minutes before scooping them out and draining them.

"Get me something?" Joe perked up from the couch. His hair was standing up all over the place. He reminded me of a meerkat, the way he sat up so straight whenever food was mentioned.

"Thought you hated me, Joseph?" I mocked. I poured a drop of milk into each cup, because I knew Joe didn't like the taste of black tea.

"You know I don't hate you, Caspy!" Joe begged from the couch. "I'm hungry! Please get me something?"

"Or, y'know, you could get dressed and we could go together." I called back to him. I picked up the mugs gingerly and walked slowly back to the living room. The last time I'd rushed, I'd spilled half a cup of boiling tea all down my knuckles. The blisters hadn't disappeared for weeks. I wasn't in a rush to make the same mistake again.

Joe noticed my slow pace, his eyes droppng to the mugs in my hands. He sighed and got up, coming over and taking his mug from me. He leant up to place a quick kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, Caspy." Joe said happily, as he returned to the couch with his tea. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, smiling at him.

We finished our tea in silence, and put our mugs down almost simultaneously. As soon as his hands were free, Joe opened his arms for me, inviting me in for another cuddle. I complied instantly. I loved cuddling with Joe. It always felt so right.

Joe peppered the side of my head with light kisses, and we sat in comfortable silence, just taking in each others' warmth.

Soon enough, I felt my eyelids drooping. I yawned loudly, to let Joe know how sleepy I was.

"Nap time?" Joe asked quietly. I just nodded, letting my eyes drift shut. "Not here, babe. Come on, let's go to bed."

He took my hand and led me to our room. In true Joe Sugg fashion, he tucked me in. He turned off the lights, which made close to no difference, since it was only 2pm, and climbed into bed beside me. Immediately, I snuggled close and rested my head on Joe's chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in so long! I'm going to do a MASS update tonight for you all, and I want to thank all of you for reading this and for being so patient. I really hope you all enjoy the chapters to come.


	3. Chapter Three

**Joe P.O.V**

I woke up chilly, as always. I looked over to see that Caspar had stolen all of the blankets, again. I wasn't surprised, but it would be nice to still have his warmth cuddled into me. I had an idea then, and laughed quietly. Caspar was laying right on the edge of my bed. His arms and legs were trapped by the duvet. I sat up next to him, and gave him a quick shove. He fell off the bed in a heap and woke up immediately, yelling insults at me while I laughed hysterically. "Jooooooe that was so mean!" He whined from the floor. I just kept laughing, holding my ribs as Caspar struggled to free himself from his duvet prison.

"I hate you, Joe!"

"No, you don't." I told him, grinning as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, I know." He complied. He finally freed himself from the blankets, and climbed back into bed.

"Nuh uh, no more sleeping. I have a surprise for you tonight." I said, poking him in the ribs until he sat up.

"A surprise?" Caspar's curiousity was leaking into his face, although he tried to make his voice skeptical. "Is it in your pants?" I rolled my eyes, already expecting his quip.

"No, that's for later. Come on, up you get." I stood up and waited by the side of the bed. Caspar extended a hand to me, waiting for me to pull him up. I did, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him for a quick kiss.

"Love you." He muttered against my lips. I smiled.

"Love you too."

***

Two hours and a blindfolded taxi ride later, and we were sitting out in the middle of Regent's Park, on a soft hill, staring up at a clear sky.

"Do you like your surprise so far?" I asked. I had a lot invested in this night, and if it didn't go the way I'd planned... I would be in deep shit.

"I love it. You know me too well, Joe Sugg." He said happily, gazing around at the flower arrangements.

"I love you too much, Caspar Lee." I told him. I loved this, I loved seeing him so happy. I wanted to treat him to this forever. He sure as hell deserved it. The knot in my chest grew tighter, the box in my pocket grew heavier. "Caspy?" I called his attention to me, using his favourite nickname.

"Yeah?" He watched me with wide eyes as I moved from my position next to him. His hands went to cover his mouth as I knelt before him. I could see tears forming in his eyes as I opened the box.

"Marry me?"

**Caspar P.O.V**

"Marry me?" Joe's voice was shaking. I was shaking. I could barely see thanks to these tears. Joe Sugg, the most amazing person I'd ever met, wanted to marry me? I couldn't... I didn't have the words.

"Joe..." I began, blinking furiously to try and get rid of these damn tears. I just wanted to see him.

"Caspar, please. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, marry me?" Joe asked again, and he sounded like he was crying too. I gave up on rational thought - I surged forward and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I sobbed my acceptance into his shoulder.

"Yes, Joe. Of course! You idiot, yes!" I couldn't seem to stop the flood of happy tears, but I pulled away from the hug just far enough to press my lips against Joe's once, twice, a third time. He gently took my left hand and placed the ring on my finger. I hastily wiped my tears so I could see the silver band glinting in the fading light.

"I told you, you'd like this surprise." Joe said, a smug look on his face.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He did.

***

A couple days later, we were sitting in Zoe's lounge room. Since she was Joe's sister, she was the first person we told. I liked Zoe, and I really wanted her to take the news well.

"So, you're getting married?" Zoe asked her brother. Joe sat straight up and nodded. I often forgot that Joe was the baby brother.

Now I really needed Zoe to take this well. She stood in front of us a moment longer, a look of utter seriousness on her face, before her facade cracked and she grinned like a psycho. She jumped on us, forcing us into a three-way hug, laughing the whole time.

"Finally! You idiots! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed excitedly. "Okay so, who else knows? Have you told Dad?"

"For now, Zo, you're the only one who knows. We haven't told Dad yet, but he's the next step." Joe answered. He'd relaxed immensely since Zoe's happy outburst.

"Okay, okay. So... have you told your sister?" Zoe's huge blue eyes turned to me.

"I haven't had the chance yet. I'm going to Skype her as soon as we get home, and let her know. Might as well make it a family thing." I told her honestly.

"You haven't had time? Joe proposed two days ago. What have you been doing for two whole days?" Zoe asked incredulously. I simply tapped my nose and winked at her. "I don't want to know!" She declared.

I felt Joe's hand slip into mine, and I laced our fingers together automatically. Despite this being a daily occurence over the last three years, it still filled my stomach with butterflies. I loved it.

"So, Daddy Sugg next, and then Caspy's family?" Joe asked, just to clarify.

"Yeah. Or we could make a whole group Skype call? Introduce our families?" Zoe suggested. I considered it... it would be killing two birds with one stone. Break the ice and the news all at once.

"I wouldn't mind that." I said into the silence. Joe looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't see any reason why we couldn't do that, I mean."

"Yeah, but would you be prepared to listen to the combined complaints from all of them at once? That's all I'm worried about, Cas."

"They don't have anything to complain about. We're both adults, we can make our own decisions. And I decide to marry you." I told Joe with finality. "I just, don't want them to be out of the loop."

"If they don't like it, we can just revoke their invitation to the wedding." Joe said, and I nodded.

"We'll make sure to tell them that, too." I said.

"Alright, Zoe. Set it up." Joe called to his sister, who had disappeared sometime during the conversation.

"Already done!" Zoe called back from her little office room.

"Time to face the thunder." Joe said seriously. We got up off the couch and headed for Zoe's office.

Here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Joe P.O.V**

"So... that went well." I said into the silent room. The Skype call was over, and I sat in Zoe's office with Caspar.

"Shut up, Joe." My fiance said, his shoulders slumping.

"Caspy, it's okay. Remember what we said? If they don't like it, we'll revoke their invites." I rubbed Caspar's arm, trying to soothe him. He had his face buried in his hands, and his entire body radiated tension.

I thought back to the Skype call. My dad had been happy, proud that I'd finally made the move. I don't think I remember him ever smiling that much.

Caspar's family, on the other hand...

His mother had been in tears, so happy for her little boy. His sister had been laughing, saying she'd called it when she'd visited. And she had. I remembered the horror of seeing her standing in the middle of my room, with the little box in her hands. She'd asked me then if I was serious. I said I loved Cas, and that I was more than sure. She'd smiled, and wrapped me in a warm hug. She'd said she would be proud to have me as her brother.

Caspar's father... Now that was a different story altogether. He hadn't said a word, throughout the entire discussion, and had been the reason for the Lee family dropping out of the call first. He'd just stared at the monitor, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed.

Turning my mind back towards the here and now, I continued to massage Caspar's shoulders, feeling the tension drain out of him at my touch. The thought brought a small smile to my lips, just as a small sigh escaped his.

"I love you, Joe." Caspar said into his hands, before finally raising his head to face me. I smiled at him, still rubbing his broad shoulders.

"I love you, too, Caspar." I told him.

He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

"Come on, I'm hungry." He said, a smile finally gracing his features. I loved his smile. I loved how it crinkled up his blue eyes and his cheeks. Let's face it, I just really loved him.

I couldn't believe he was all mine.

***

**Caspar P.O.V**

After the disaster of a Skype call was finally over, Joe was being so sweet. Times like that, I knew he really did love me. We stayed at Zoe's house for supper, and I watched the siblings laugh and poke fun at each other. 

I wish my family was like that. 

I mean, don't get me wrong, my family was cool. My mum and my sister were my favourite people in the world, aside from Joe. 

My dad, on the other hand? Not so much. 

I mean, I love my dad. It's not really possible not to love him, really. But he can be so narrow-minded sometimes. I remember when I came out to him, how his eyes had narrowed to barely slits, the blue darkening to a point where you couldn't separate the pupil from the iris anymore. 

He hadn't said anything, though. Not a single harsh word had come from him. The look of anger and disappointment did it all. I could feel my heart freeze as he just sat and watched me, with that steady, sad gaze. As if I'd let him down by being attracted to men. 

I remembered apologising. I  _apologised_ for being me. I apologised to my father for being who I am. 

I got so caught up in my head that I didn't hear Joe talking to me, until he practically yelled in my face. 

"Shit, sorry, Joe." I apologised immediately. There I go again. 

"Sorry for what?" Joe asked, confused. He didn't give me time to respond, though. "Zoe and I were going to put on a game of karaoke. You going to join us, or keep moping at the table?" 

I focused on my surroundings then; Zoe and Joe's plates were both cleared away, as was most of the food. Mine was the only full plate left. 

"Can I bring my food to the couch and watch?" I asked, looking between the Suggs. 

"Sure, Caspy." Zoe chirped. She was always so happy. How did she do it? I picked my plate and cutlery up off the table, and headed to the couch. I curled myself up in the oversized armchair, and watched as Joe set up the game. I loved hearing Joe sing, but he didn't do it often. I wished he would. 

"Who's first?" Joe asked, turning around. 

"Scissors, paper, rock?" Zoe suggested. Joe shrugged and went to stand in front of his sister. 

"Rock, paper, scissors,  _shoot."_ They chanted. Zoe put up rock, while Joe won with paper. 

"Always with rock, Zo?" Joe teased, ruffling her hair. 

"Shut up! At least now I get to set the standard." Zoe sassed. That girl had been spending far too much time with Tyler Oakley. I chuckled at my own joke, causing Joe to look over at me. I budged up on the seat as much as possible, making space for my impossibly thin fiance to sit with me. 

He got the idea and squashed himself into the chair beside me. I heard him groan when Zoe picked Disney Songs as the category. Zoe laughed evilly, and turned to begin her round. 

After she finished, Joe and I both applauded. Zoe was actually a good singer - must run in the family, I supposed - and it was always nice to hear her. 

She curtsied to us, and passed the microphone over to Joe. He performed  _Just Can't Wait to Be King_ from the Lion King, and he did it excellently. I clapped like mad for him when he finished. 

"I'd let you pick the winner, Cas, but it looks like you're just a bit biased." Zoe joked, poking my engagement ring. 

"Ha ha, Zoella." I answered drily. She leaned over to give me a hug. 

"You okay, Cas?" She asked softly. I looked at her, knowing I couldn't hide it for much longer. 

"Dad." I said. I watched as understanding flashed across Zoe's sweet face, immediately followed by anger and then sadness. 

Pity. 

"Zoe, I'm okay, really. He didn't say anything." I told her, trying to get rid of the look of pity on her face. 

"Yeah but he's still an ass." Zoe said firmly. "Oh, I'm sorry Caspy." She hugged me again. 

"Hey, Zo?" Joe spoke up from across the room. I looked up to see him heading for the kitchen. 

"Yeah?" 

"C'mere for a minute? I need to talk to you about something." 

Zoe shot me an apologetic look before heading over to her brother. They disappeared into the kitchen together. 

About a minute later, I heard Zoe squeal. I glanced up toward the kitchen again, confusion clear on my face, I'm sure. 

_Wonder what's going on..._

_***_

**Joe P.O.V**

I could see Zoe and Caspar curled together in the armchair. I knew how upset Cas was about his dad, and I wanted to make him happy. I hated seeing those blue eyes all downcast and sad. I did the first thing I thought of. 

"Hey, Zo?" I called, watching as my sister perked her head up. 

"Yeah?" She responded. 

"C'mere for a minute? I need to talk to you about something." 

I watched as she shot Cas a look before hopping up and coming over to me. 

"Hey, okay, I want to do something for Cas to cheer him up." I began. "He really loves pizza, but we just ate, so maybe pizza can wait.... Do you have things for smoothies? He likes them." 

"Joe, why don't you just have a look? You know I don't mind." Zoe grinned. "Plus its cute that for once you're not taking my food for yourself." 

"Shut up," I could feel my cheeks heating up. 

"Aw you're BLUSHING!" Zoe squealed. I saw Cas pop his head up, confused. 

_"Shut UP!"_ I hissed. "Look, I just need to know if you have smoothie things. Do you?" 

"Yes, you weirdo. You know I do. Alfie's still on that health kick, remember?" Zoe said, rolling her eyes. 

"That reminds me, when is Deyes going to pop the big question?" I nosed. It was kind of surprising that I was getting married first, being the younger sibling and all. 

"That, my dear brother, is none of your business." Zoe folded her arms over her chest. 

"I'm sorry, Zo. You know I didn't mean anything by it." I tried to hug her, but she dodged my reach. 

"Blender's in that cupboard there. There's smoothie stuff in the fridge." Zoe said abruptly, before leaving the kitchen and escaping to her bedroom. 

I got busy, making up a quick berry and banana smoothie for Caspar, since I knew he loved them. I poured three glasses, and took one over to Zoe's room first. I knocked on the door gently, only to be repayed with what sounded like a shoe being thrown at the wood. 

"Zoe? I brought you a smoothie. Your favourite." I tried to coax her out, but had no such luck. "I'll put it in the fridge for you, then." 

I put Zoe's glass in the fridge, and took my own and Caspar's out to the lounge, where Casparwas still curled up on the armchair. He was staring, transfixed at something on his phone. I nudged his shoulder to get his attention. 

His eyes snapped up to my face first, a small smile forming on his lips. Then he looked down and noticed the smoothie I was holding out to him. The small smile grew into a full-out grin. 

"More excited about a drink than your husband-to-be? I think I'm offended." I joked, handing Cas his smoothie. I watched as he took a drink. "Good?"

"Great. Make more of these, and I might just have to marry you." He teased. That's how I knew he was really going to be okay. 

I held up my glass for a toast. 

"To us, Mr and Mr Sugg-Lee." I said. 

"Or Lee-Sugg." Caspar pointed out. 

"To Mr Lee-Sugg and Mr Sugg-Lee!" I laughed. Cas grinned at me. 

"Or, Mr and Mr Sugg." Caspar said quietly. 

"You want my name?" I asked, just as softly. 

"I want you, completely." Caspar told me. His blue eyes were firm. "Besides, Caspar Sugg has a nice ring to it." 

"Caspar Sugg, I love you." 

"Joe Sugg, I love you more." 


	5. Chapter 5

_Three Days Later_

**Joe POV**

Caspar had been really quiet lately. No, I don't mean in the bedroom. Just... he hasn't really spoken all that much. I decided it was time, again, for a surprise. 

I called up everyone in my contact list - well, everyone  _local_ in my contact list - and got everything organised. Caspar loved parties, so I was going to make this one super special. 

"Hey Caspy?" I wanted to make sure this wasn't too much, without really giving anything away. "I'm kinda bored. Wanna do something with me this weekend?" 

Caspar's eyebrows shot up suggestively and I laughed. That boy always had one thing on his mind, and it wasn't food. 

"No, no. That's later tonight." I winked at him. 

"Okay, so what do you want to do this weekend? I would be perfectly happy to get hammered." Caspar finally spoke. 

"Getting drunk sounds perfect. Want me to invite anyone?" 

"Could invite Tyler, but he's in LA..." Caspar trailed off. Tyler was great fun at parties. I shot a quick text off to him, asking if he could come to London for the weekend. I got a reply fairly fast, saying hell yes he'd be here. Internally, I did a happy litte dance.  

"Yeah true... How about Troye? We haven't seen him since VidCon." I offered. I liked Troye - he was like a baby brother to me. But this was about Cas, so I let him decide. 

"But isn't he back home now?" Caspar asked me tentatively. He was trying so hard to not push for what he wanted, which was the exact thing I was afraid of. His father had a way of pushing Caspar back into his shell, and all I wanted was to pull him back out. 

"Do you want him here or not, Cas?" I asked. Cas thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

"I've missed my fellow South African." Caspar smiled. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was close enough. 

"Come here." I opened my arms for Caspar to snuggle into. Once he was tucked into my embrace, I kissed the top of his head lightly. Apparently Caspar was up for more than just cuddling, as his hand traced up my thigh teasingly. My breath hitched, and I heard him laugh softly. 

"Little thirsty today, Cas?" I asked. My jeans were getting a little tight. 

"About to die of thirst, Joe." Cas answered and placed his hand right on my crotch. 

Well, there went my self control. 

-

A few hours later we were curled up together under the covers of our bed. 

"You're too good at that, you know?" Caspar informed me as he tried to catch his breath after round two. 

"I know." I replied happily. 

"Next time, I want to try." Caspar said, catching me off guard. 

"You want to top?" I asked incredulously. Caspar usually didn't like to top, and so I'd stopped suggesting it. 

"Yeah, why not?" Cas smiled up at me from where he lay on my chest. 

"Okay, but tomorrow, alright? I'm exhausted." I sighed, pulling his body closer to mine. He nuzzled his face into my chest. 

"You think you're tired? I don't even want to try and walk." Cas mumbled. "My knees are officially jelly, thank you very much." 

"You're welcome." I teased. 

"Shh, sleeping." Cas said, his lips grazing my skin. 

I rolled my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see it. Eventually I felt his breathing even out, and I knew he was asleep. 

As gently as I could, I extracted myself from his hold, and slipped upstairs to make some calls. 

A half hour later and all the arrangements were set. Troye and Tyler were flying in from LA on Friday, Zoe, Alfie and Marcus were coming up on the Saturday of the party, since they only lived a few hours away in Brighton. Niomi had apologised profusely that she couldn't join us - her parents were visiting on the same day and she wanted to show them around Brighton. 

Once I was sure everything was going perfectly, I went back downstairs and slipped back into bed with my husband-to-be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been practically abandoned, and I am so sorry, but don't stress, I'm going to post as much as I can tonight. I want to thank everyone who has been waiting for this to be continue. Also, this is going on 30k reads on Wattpad????? How?!?!!?!?! Just.... this is officially my most popular fanfic EVER. More popular than Flawless, or the sequel, or anything else I've written. So, thank you to everyone who's read it. I love all of you so damn much, and I appreciate every little comment, vote, like, kudo, that y'all leave on this story. It genuinely means so much to me.


	6. Chapter 6

- _Flash forward to the party-_

**Caspar POV**

Joe looked so happy. That's all I ever want, for him to be happy. Happy... Happyyyyyy... Because I'm happyyyy! Clap along if you... um... wait.. what? Okay I need to slow down on the booze.

It was nearly half-ten and basically everyone was either trashed or getting there. Dan and Phil were in the corner, making out. They were always so gross when they're drunk. Hehe that sounds funny. Listen:  _Druuuuunk._ It's such a weird word.

HEY THERE'S JOE!

"JOE!" I yelled out to him, even though by now I was right in front of him.

"Joooooooooooooooooooooooooe, I'm booooooooooooooooored!" I whined in his face, slumping against his body. He just laughed at me. 

"I really love you Joe. You always call me Caspy. Like Caspar the Friendly Ghost! Ooooooooooooh Can we watch that tonight? It makes me cry though! I don't wanna! Joe don't make me watch it! Nooo!" I felt sudden tears form up, and I hugged him tightly to me.

 "Hey Caspar!" I heard the familiar American accent and whipped around, cricking my neck in the process. My vision blurred for a moment before focusing on a mint-green puff of fairy floss in front of me. I looked down at the bottle of scotch in my hand. I must be drugged! Druggered! Buggered! BURGER! 

"I WANNA BURGER!" I shouted, causing the blob of fairy floss to laugh loudly with a sort of weird witch cackle... wait, there's only one blob of fairy floss that cackles! "TYLER! TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLER! TYLAH! TIE-LUH! LA LEE LA LO!"

The witch cackling continued, and I heard Joe join in. I spun around to face him. Or rather... I tried. 

I landed on my bum. 

I don't like being drunk. 

 **Joe POV**  

Despite the generous amount of liquor available, I was still fairly sober. But it didn't matter; watching Cas stumble around like a newborn calf was just as good as getting blind drunk. 

We'd been talking - or rather, he had been rambling about watching Casper the Friendly Ghost before sobbing his little heart out. I noticed Tyler Oakley standing by the food with his boyfriend, Troye. The Australian youtuber was too involved in the large open jar of Nutella I'd set out to even notice that Tyler was walking away. 

"Hey, Caspar!" Tyler shouted across the room. I watched as confused drunk emotions flashed all over Cas's adorable face before he finally turned around. He stood stock still for a moment, apparently staring at Tyler before yelling, "I WANNA BURGER!" 

Tyler burst out in his signature witchy cackle. That got Troye's attention away from the gooey chocolate spread. 

It seemed Cas finally realised who he was staring at, because he started singing. 

"TYLER! TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLER! TYLAH! TIE-LUH! LA LEE LA LO!"

I couldn't help myself; I joined into Tyler's laughter. Caspar tried to spin and face me, but his foot slipped and he ended up on his bum on the floor, looking genuinely confused as to how he got there. I burst into hysterics, clutching my sides as I tried to get some oxygen back into my system. 

"Jooooooooooooe! It's not funnyyyyyyyyyyy!" He whined at me from the floor. "Now my bum hurts!!" 

That just caused Tyler and I to fall into each other, laughing our heads off. 

"Joe! You need to make my bum better!" Caspar continued to whinge. I could barely breathe for laughing so hard, but it was so worth it. 

"Okay, Caspy." I choked out between gasps. "I'll make your bum better later." I attempted to throw in a flirty wink but failed miserably because I still couldn't stop bloody laughing. The look of absolute confusion on Cas' face wasn't making it any easier to calm down. 

Eventually I fell to the floor beside him, taking deep breaths through my nose and trying to hold in the little giggles that kept trying to escape. 

This party was a good idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Caspar POV**

I woke up with a throbbing headache, a dry mouth and a burning stomach. The night before was a blur, and I didn't really want to remember what an idiot I'd been. 

"Morning Caspar!" Joe burst through the doors, surprisingly chipper for it being so early. 

Speaking of idiots... 

"Ugh, what time is it?" I groaned, throwing my arm over my face as he opened the blinds. 

"About 3 in the afternoon." Joe told me. He sat down heavily on the mattress beside me, making me bounce slightly on the bed. 

"Joe don't do that! I could throw up all over you!" I whined, my free hand clutching at my stomach, as though I could force my food to stay down that way. 

"No you won't. You've got nothing left to throw up." Joe said matter-of-factly. "You tossed everything up somewhere around half four in the morning." 

"Gross. I'm sorry." I lifted my arm off my face, grateful that Joe had sat in the way of the window so I didn't get blinded by the afternoon sun. Joe pressed his hand to my cheek. 

"You don't need to be sorry, Cas." 

I sighed, far too tired to argue. 

"So, how dumb was I last night?" Might as well find out now before I went onto the internet and found out from there. Knowing me, I probably stripped naked and ran up the street singing God Save The Queen.

"You turned Tyler's name into an impromptu song, screamed about wanting a burger and then fell on your arse and told me to - and I quote - 'make your bum better'." Joe laughed. 

"Oh god.. really?" I put my arm back over my face when Joe nodded. I was never going to live this down. 

"I'm going to get you some painkillers." Joe patted my thigh and left the room. I kept my arm in place, not wanting to see the light of a thousand suns that was surely burning outside the window. 

Okay, maybe it was just the light of one sun, but that was bright enough! 

_Hangovers. Fuck off, mate._

Eventually I fell back into sleep, conking out just before Joe got back with the painkillers. Sleep was just as good, honestly. 

\---

***Joe POV***

Oh man, Caspar was a sook when he's hungover. I mean, really. He refused to move, refused to get out of bed, refused to do anything except lay there, cocooned in duvets and complain about how badly his head hurt. 

Did I mention he refused to take the painkillers, too? 

"Cas, I love you, but please just shut up." After a solid two hours of Caspar's whinging, I snapped. 

"That's not a nice way to speak to your sick fiance, Joseph." Caspar shot back, using the same quip he'd used an hour earlier, when I'd yelled at him to just take the stupid painkillers. 

"You're not sick, Cas. You're hungover. And I've told you, you'd be fine if you just took the bloody Advil and drank some water." I told him, my annoyance growing. I needed to get out of there before I did something really stupid, like punch him or break up. "I'm going for a walk. When I get back, you'd better be either asleep or medicated." 

I got up and left, snatching my keys and my wallet from the dining table as I walked past. My phone was already in my pocket, so that was one less thing I needed to worry about. What a great way to spend my birthday. Yep. I, Joseph Sugg, am turning 23, and I'm being driven from my home because my fiance got hammered last night. 

I headed down the block to a little park, where I sat myself under a tree and closed my eyes. I didn't even notice I'd fallen asleep until I opened my eyes again. The warm, mid-morning sun was gone, replaced by a dark night sky. I glanced at my phone. 

 _Shit!_ It was 9:47pm. PM! I'd been gone pretty much the whole afternoon. I'd left Caspar by himself for the whole day! Shit! I got up, dusting off the back of my trousers, before setting off to the apartment. I hoped Cas wasn't too mad at me. 

**Caspar POV**

_-Just after Joe left-_

FINALLY! Joe had finally had enough of me moaning about my "sore head". Part of me couldn't believe he'd actually fallen for that. 

My hangover was practically non-existent. I'd had some Advil stashed away in my pillowcase, since I got drunk more often than Joe did. When he'd gone upstairs briefly, I'd swallowed the painkillers and laid back down, letting them kick in.

By the time Joe left just ten minutes ago, my headache was gone. I was perfectly fine. 

So why did I trick Joe into leaving? Simple. I wanted to surprise him. 

He'd gotten me with the sunset proposal, so I wanted to do something for him. 

I shot out of bed, grabbing my phone off the bedside table, and ran upstairs. 

"Louise!" I yelled into the phone when Louise answered the phone. 

"Caspar!" Louise yelled back. We did this a lot. 

"Can you come over? Like, now? I need your help!" I spoke quickly, rushing about the apartment, trying to figure out where to start. 

"What's wrong?" Louise's voice sharpened. 

"Nothing! I just want to surprise Joe, and he's gone out right now, and I need help!" 

"Okay, okay! I'm on my way. By the way, Zoe's here. Do you want me to bring her too?"

"Two for the price of one, sounds great!" I told Louise. I heard her telling Zoe what was happening.

"We'll be there half an hour, tops."

With that, she hung up. I immediately searched my contact list for my next helper. 

_\- Two hours later -_

The apartment looked SO GOOD! I looked wearily around at my helpers. Louise, Zoe, Dan and Phil stood around, looking pleased with themselves. 

"Guys this is so good!" I grinned. The place was decked out and it looked gorgeous. Multi-coloured fairy lights were wrapped around the stair banisters. An assortment of little cakes and sweets were laid out on the dining table, courtesy of the Chummies. 

A massive banner hung from the ceiling, the huge blocky words reading "LEVEL UP - HAPPY BIRTHDAY", with Dan and Phil's scrawled signatures on one corner. On the kitchen counter sat a massive red velvet cake. White icing coated the surface of the cake. On the top, I'd written 'Surprise!' with red icing. I hope likes this. 

I just hope he's not too mad. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Caspar POV**

I really want Joe to like this surprise. Two hours of nonstop decorating and baking and frantically rushing about... if Joe didn't like this, it would have all been for nothing. 

Dan, Phil, Louise and Zoe rushed off in different directions, hiding all over the main floor of our apartment. I stood in the center of the room, directly in front of the door, so I knew I'd be the first thing Joe saw when he came in. 

The bouquet of flowers that Zoe had picked out were tucked behind my back. I wanted all of this to go smoothly. My palms started to sweat when I heard the key in the door. The handle turned and the door opened. 

Now or never, I guess. 

**Joe POV**

The walk back to the apartment was fairly uneventful. I ran into a couple viewers on the way back, and stopped to take some photos and sign some stuff for them. They were the calm kind of viewers, not the really hectic, crazy type. It was nice, honestly. I love my viewers, no matter what, but it was far more pleasant to have a calm meeting than have twenty teenage girls swamp you all at once while screaming. 

I finally got back to the apartment, and slid my key into the lock. I opened the door and stepped inside. I was so distracted by my thoughts, I didn't even notice the differences. 

 _"SURPRISE!"_ I jumped when about five voices yelled out all at once. Once my heartbeat slowed back to normal, I let myself take in my surroundings. 

Five people grinning happily at me, a large pixelated banner hanging from the ceiling, soft twinkling lights on the stairs... 

Caspar stood in front of me, waiting shyly for my reaction. I must've been silent for too long, because his shy smile dropped and he stared at his feet. 

"You planned this, didn't you, Caspy?" I used his favourite nickname, so he'd know I wasn't really mad. 

"Yeah..." Cas said quietly. Just when I thought he couldn't get cuter, he pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back and held them out to me, looking at me through his lashes. I practically melted at the gesture. 

Ignoring the flowers, I threw myself into Caspar's arms, burrowing my head into his chest. His warm arms wrapped around me, and he kissed my hair. 

"I love you, Cas." I mumbled. 

"I love you too, Joe." He answered. 

"Where's our love, hmm, baby brother?" Zoe's voice made me lift my head. I rolled my eyes at her, nice and obvious. Caspar just laughed. 

"GROUP HUG!" He shouted, and everyone crammed in on us. 

"Guys, I love you and everything, but I can't breathe!" I tried to tell them from the center of the group hug. Everyone slowly broke away, giggling.  I looked around, taking in faces this time. 

Dan and Phil were here, Dan holding Phil around his middle. They really were sweet together. Beside them stood Louise. 

Louise was practically everyone's YouTube mother. She was kind and compassionate. I always liked seeing her. Add it to the fact that she was really rather weird? It was great. 

Then I looked over at my oh-so charming sister Zoe. For once, Alfie wasn't with her. They usually went everywhere together. She noticed my questioning look. 

"Alfie's doing another book signing." She told me. "I'm meeting back up with him later." 

Dan spoke up next. 

"It's like you guys are joined at the hip." He rolled his eyes. 

"Dan." Phil just gave him a look. Dan seemed to realise how ironic his words were, because he blushed and hid his face in Phil's hair. 

We all laughed a bit at that. 

"C'mon, Joe, there's food over there." My eyes shot over to the table, where sure enough, little mini cakes and quiches were set out. I grabbed Caspar's free hand and dragged him to the food, picking up a paper plate and loading it up with goodies. 

Everyone followed suit and we settled ourselves in the living room. Cas and I sat side by side on the couch. For once, I was the one cuddled up to him. One of his long arms was around my shouders, and I was tucked into his side. Dan and Phil sat in a similar position on our loveseat. Again. the irony of the moment killed me. Zoe was sitting crosslegged on the floor, her plate set on out coffee table, and Louise sat in the armchair beside her. 

For the next couple hours, we all just talked and laughed. 

Finally, the night drew to a close. Everyone got up and said their goodbyes. I got a tight squeeze from all of our guests as they marched out the door. Dan and Phil were the last to say goodnight. 

"Night guys," Phil said as he hugged Caspar and I in turn. 

"Night Phil," We chorused. 

"Use protection." Dan said as he hugged us. 

"Dan!" Phil scolded. 

"What? It's always good to have a reminder. Look, I'll prove it." Dan turned to his boyfriend. He put on his best 'heart eyes' and tilted Phil's face upward. "Hey Phil. Use protection." 

Phil stammered out something that sounded almost like a curse and Dan laughed, breaking the moment.

"I hate you, Dan." Phil grumbled. We all just laughed because we knew it was far from the truth. 

"I love you too." Dan replied. 

Finally, the couple walked out the door, waving their final farewells. I closed the door behind them. 

I walked back to the couch, slumping down onto the cushions. Caspar came and sat beside me, pulling me into his side. 

"Happy birthday, Joe." Caspar murmured to me. "I love you." 

"I love you too." I leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before snuggling closer to his body, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I feel Caspar picking me up and carrying me downstairs to our bed. 

Once we were settled under the covers, it took a matter of seconds before I was fast asleep. 

This had been one hell of a day. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note? Yeah, there's sex in this chapter. Not just implied smut like I've done in previous chapters. I just want to let everyone know. The scene isn't exactly essential to the story (at all, really) but this was requested by someone on Wattpad, so.... I hope you're happy... (I'm sorry, I'm trash)

**Caspar POV**

The party went really well, and now I had Joe cuddled up beside me in bed. As creepy as it sounds, I like watching him sleep. He always looks really peaceful.

I can't believe he's mine.

We haven't worked out all the details for the wedding yet, I mean, we haven't even really picked a venue yet. I'm thinking beach... Just before sunset... I want my sister to be my best man/maid of honour. Zoe will probably be Joe's. I'm not inviting my father, that's for sure.

Maybe Joe's father will walk me down the aisle... Or maybe my mother. I don't know.

Its actually pretty scary to realise that this time next year, I will be a married man. I'm nervous as hell but I'm so excited to spend the rest of my life with Joe. I love him so much. He's my life.

***

_-Next Day-_

**Joe POV**

I woke up snuggled into Caspar's chest. I smiled to myself and cuddled closer, not wanting to lose the moment.

"Morning, sunshine." Caspar's deep morning voice sounded so good, not gonna lie.

"Morning, babe." I yawned halfway through the sentence, making Cas laugh.

"I like your morning voice, yknow." Cas said, pulling me closer. "Its sexy."

"Thanks." I smiled and pressed myself as close as possible to Caspar.

"You're  _so_ welcome." Caspar breathed. He pushed his hips forward and I felt his erection grind against my leg.

"You're  _up_ early." I teased, pushing my lower half closer to Caspar's.

"Mhm I've been awake for a while. This is all your fault." Caspar said, slowly starting to grind himself against me.

"Yeah?" I asked breathlessly. I could feel myself growing hard.

"Definitely." Caspar muttered. He slipped one of his legs between mine, and continued to grind, pressing his knee against my growing erection.

"Do you still want to top?" I asked him. He opened his eyes to stare at me.

"Do you want me to?" He asked. I just nodded eagerly.

I pulled at Caspar's shirt, feeling annoyed that we hadn't just slept naked last night.

"Take it  _off!"_ I growled, tugging at his shirt until he sat up and peeled it off. My own shirt was tossed off a second later, and then I began fumbling with my trousers, trying to get them off. Caspar swatted my hands away and unbuttoned my trousers for me, tugging then down. Once they were off, it was time to discard Caspar's. They joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor as Caspar leaned down and crashed his lips to mine. As we kissed I felt him pushing down my boxers. I hurried to return the favour, pushing his boxers down and then running my hands up over his arse.

Caspar lay on top of me, supporting his weight on one elbow, and started grindibg down against me, our hard cocks rubbing together, turning us both into moaning messes.

Cas leaned over to grab the lube and a condom from the bedside cabinet.

"Are you sure, Joe?" Caspar asked, straddling my hips.

"Yes! Just... Please, Cas..." I bucked my hips upward, making him moan.

"Okay." Caspar moved down to kneel between my legs, nudging them apart so he had a clear view. He opened the lube and poured some on to his fingers. He circled one finger around my hole before slowly pushing it in. I clenched automatically, before getting used to the feeling and relaxing into it.

I nodded to Cas to let him know I was okay. He slowly started pumping the single finger in and out of me, waiting for me to signal fir the next.

"More..." I gasped out. Caspar slid a second finger into me and waited for me to adjust. Once I did, he started stretching me gently, scissoring his fingers. I moaned when his fingers pressed against my prostate. It felt so good... I needed to bottom more often.

Finally, the third finger slipped into me. Caspar was taking his time in preparing me, but I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

"Caspy please... I need you..." I moaned out as his fingers pushed on that spot again. Cas slid his fingers out of me and prepped himself. He opened the condom and rolled it onto his length, squirting some extra lube along it just to be safe. Then he lined himself up and started pushing into me slowly.

Once he was fully inside me, he stayed still for a few minutes, letting me adjust to the feeling of being so full. I  _really_ needed to bottom more often.

"Cas, move... Please..." I was grinding my hips down into him by now. He slowly pulled out and then pushed forward, finding his rhythm.

He kept a slow and steady pace at first and it was driving me crazy.

"Caspar please... Harder..." I begged. Begging seemed to do the trick, since his next thrust was far more forceful. I kept up a steady stream of 'please, more' as Caspar continued to thrust. Too soon, I felt the familiar coil of tension in my lower stomach. "Caspy, I'm close ..." I moaned. On his next thrust, he hit my prostate directly. "OH GOD, CASPAR, THERE!"

Caspar thrusted harder into me at the same angle, his cock hitting my prostate on each forward thrust. My hands tugged Caspar down to kiss me as he continued to pound into me, and one of his hands found their way to my cock, pumping it in time.

We came at the same time, each of us shouting the other's name. Caspar slumped bonelessly onto my chest before rolling onto his side next to me. He grabbed a tissue off the night stand and cleaned the come off our chests. Then he carefully took off the condom, tying it up and dropping it in the wastepaper basket beside the bed.

"I love you, Joe." Caspar murmured, pulling me close to him so we could snuggle.

"I love you too, Cas." I told him. Its true.

He's my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Joe POV**

I woke up before Caspar this time. I took a moment to just bask in the afterglow. The boy should top more often, because I was still on cloud nine.

Reaching over to the bedside table, I found my phone and unlocked it. The time read 12:54PM. Wow... Okay we needed to get up. I had an idea for my weekly video, but I would need Caspar to agree.

I wanted to tell our viewers about us. Officially. Not just cheeky little jokes every so often or flirting on twitter. I wanted people to know. I wanted to be out and proud of our relationship. I just hoped Caspar wanted the same thing. 

I shook his shoulder gently. 

"Caspy, come on, time to get up." 

He groaned and buried his head in the pillow. I shoved him more roughly this time. 

"Cas, get up." 

He slept on. 

"Caspar if you don't wake up right now, I am going to send your nudes to your mum." 

"NO!" Cas shot upright in bed, his hair messed up every which way, his eyes still half-closed with sleep. I broke out into a fit of laughter. 

"Oh god, if that's what it takes to wake you up..." I giggled. Caspar frowned at me. "Aw Caspy, you can't be mad at me." 

"I hate you so much right now." He grumbled, falling back onto the bed. I climbed onto his lap and leaned down to peck his lips again, and again.

"Still hate me?" I questioned between kisses. 

"Mhm, you're gonna have to step up if you want me to forgive you, Joseph." Caspar had his eyes closed, but there was a half-smile playing around on the edge of his lips. 

"Caspar..." I kissed him again, longer this time. 

"Joe..." He replied. 

"I love you." I told him. 

"I love you, too." He answered, finally opening his eyes. The bright blue irises were full of laughter. Little shit. 

"Come on, you're going to be in my video this week." I rolled off his lap and climbed out of bed. 

"Why?" I heard him ask as I searched for clean clothes in our walk-in wardrobe. I don't know why I always insisted on smelling good for videos. It wasn't as if my audience could smell me. I found my 'Jj' T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and headed back into our bedroom. 

"Well, I was hoping we could do a sort of... coming out video? As in coming out as an engaged couple." I spat the words out quickly, hoping Caspar didn't hate the idea. 

"You stole my idea!" He protested. "That's what I was going to do for my video this week." 

"Well, we could film the one video and then post it on both channels?" I suggested. 

"That works, and then maybe we could make a couple channel?" Caspar suggested. 

"Okay, what would we name it, then?" 

"How about 'Utter-Lee Suggs'?" Caspar shot out after a minute of thinking. "Get it? Like 'utterly', excpet with my last name in it instead. It's a play on words, Joe!" He shouted happily, bouncing slightly on the bed. 

"Utter-Lee Suggs... I like it!" I decided. 

"Do you want to film the video now, or sort out the channel first?" I asked. 

"Video first, I think. We can sort out everything else later; it's not like it has to be up today." Cas replied. He really was so smart. I loved that. 

I set up the filming equipment in our room, since neither of us wanted to carry it upstairs to the living room. 

Caspar sat down in his usual spot on my bed. 

"Let's do this!" He said happily. 

"Are you going to do our first couple video completely naked, then?" I joked, pointing out the fact that he hadn't gotten dressed yet. "I mean, I don't mind, but it's going to mean a  _lot_ of censoring when it comes to editing." 

"Shush." Caspar said. He stood and headed for our wardrobe, settling on an outfit almost exactly like mine; his 'Cc' shirt and a pair of black trousers. 

"You look gorgeous, Mr Sugg." I said, once he was dressed. 

"You look better, Mr Sugg." Caspar replied. He pulled me up to stand next to him, pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly. 

"Okay, now let's do this." He said once we parted. I just laughed and nodded. 

\---

*Joe POV*

"Hello and welcome back to another Sugg Sunday Special!" I opened my video like normal. 

"Today, I'm joined by someone that absolutely none of you know. I don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but I am engaged. So, here today, I will be introducing my fiance." I waved an arm out to the side, where Cas was hiding out of sight of the camera. It was his idea to act as though our audience didn't know him, even though we knew they'd understand. 

"HI GUYS!" Caspar jumped into shot on his cue. He took his spot beside me, like he usually does in our collab videos. 

"Okay, so this is my fiance. His name is Caspar." I smiled at him briefly. "Today, Caspar and I are doing something very new. It's called The Proposal Tag!"

"Basically, it's a bunch of questions about the proposal, and the engagement and all the wedding-related things." Caspar explained.

"Should we just go for it?" I turned to Cas. He nodded at me, leaning in for a quick kiss. I made a mental note,  _don't edit that out._

"Okay, first question!" Cas pulled out his phone, scrolling through the questions we'd made up. 

"How did you meet each other?" Cas read out. We'd nicked that question from the Boyfriend Tag, but it fit here, so we wanted it. 

"Well, I found Caspar's videos through Alfie, I think, and I watched a bunch of them. Then I think we met officially when Cas moved in with Alfie."

"No, well that's the first time we met in person-"

"Yeah, that's what we meant, isn't it? First time we met in person?"

"No, it's  _how_  we met, and we met on a Skype call, when I was arranging my move here." Cas said the last sentence facing the camera, basically making it impossible for me to edit out our exchange. 

"You want to keep that bit?" I ask him before we return to the video. 

"Yeah obviously. It was funny." Cas grinned at me and kissed my cheek. "Love you." 

"Love you too." I smiled back at him. "Let's finish this." 

_TWO HOURS LATER_

Finally, we'd managed to wrap up the video. Now I just had to edit the monster. Great. 

I plugged the camera into my computer and exported the file. I opened up my editing program and started loading the files in. 

I felt warm hands on my shoulders about five minutes after I started working. I took off my headphones and looked back at Caspar. 

"Come on, two hours straight filming, and now you're going to edit until forever ends? Let's go get something to eat." Cas rubbed his hands across my shoulders and down my arms as he spoke. 

I sighed, relaxing into his touch. 

"Mmh, okay. Nandos?" I suggested. 

"Nandos. Come on, I'm hungry." Cas kissed the top of my head and left our room. He really is great. And he's all mine. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Joe POV**

After lunch at Nandos, Caspy and I were sat on our couch, both of us on our laptops. I was going through the responses to our new video on Twitter, and Cas was reading thorugh the comments on the video itself.

"Listen to this: #Jaspar is real guys now give me a pizza!" I read out from my computer screen.

"Uh huh..." Cas muttered back, obviously distracted. I looked over at him, seeing his eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip trapped in his teeth.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting down my laptop.

"Nothing, it's fine." Cas looked up from his screen, forcing a fake smile onto his face.

"Caspy. Come on." I tapped his knee with my foot. "Tell me."

 "It's just another troll, it's nothing." He replied.

"What did they say?" I dreaded the answer. A lot of comments on our 'Jaspar' videos are against Cas, or saying he's not good enough for me, and so on. I hoped this wasn't one of those comments.

"Just that I don't deserve you; you could do better; I'm a disgusting fag who will rot in hell... The usual." Caspar said, his voice full of bitterness.

"Caspy... You know that's not true, none of it." I took his laptop from him and set it on the coffee table, sitting myself in his lap instead. "Except that you don't deserve me. You don't. You deserve so much better."

"Bullshit." He frowned.

'Seriously, you're  _way_ out of my league." I poked him in the stomach.

"No, I'm not, Joe." Caspar looked up at me, and I saw all the doubt in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time. Almost since we started dating, actually. That's a good three years. No! Coming on four years now.

"Shit..." I muttered when the realisation kicked in.

"What? Finally figure out I'm right?" Cas mumbled, sounding bitter.

"No, you dumbass. It's coming up to our fourth anniversary." I grinned at him.

"Bullshit! Our anniversary is in August--"

"Which is three months away!" I butted in.

"...Holy shit..." Caspar's eyes widened, before his lips turned up into a real smile. "Nearly four years!" He grinned, his eyes crinkling up at the fact.

"It's insane." I laughed, leaning forward and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Caspar's eyes wandered back to his laptop screen, but I leaned over and shut it.

"No, you're not going to dwell on that crap. You're amazing, and I love you. Our relationship is our choice and our business. It's got nothing to do with everyone else. We agreed to tell them, and we knew this was a possibility. But it doesn't matter, because we're together." He'd started to turn his head away, so I grabbed his jaw and pulled him around to face me. "I. Love. You. Caspar Lee." I told him firmly.

Instead of answering, he leant forward and kissed me.

"Thank you." He whispered as he pulled away.

"Hey, it's okay." I pecked his nose, which made him scrunch his face up adorably. "We'll make it through this."

"I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**-TIME SKIP - 6 MONTHS-**

_The Wedding_

**Joe POV**

This was it. In twenty minutes, I will be walking down that aisle. I tugged at my tie nervously, knotting it around my hands. I hadn't put it on yet, so I continued to twist it around my fingers.  

"Stop it, you're going to ruin your tie!" Zoe chided, taking the tie from me and putting it aside. 

"Sorry, I'm nervous." I muttered. I ran my hand through my hair again. Zoe sighed and stood up, her grooms-maid dress rustling. The soft lilac tone looked gorgeous on her. Her brown-blonde hair was braided intricately, and pinned with jewel clips. Her makeup was subtle and soft, highlighting her best features. 

"I know, we all are. But you're going to be fine." Zoe gripped my hands, smiling at me comfortingly. "Who would've thought that you'd be getting married before me?" She joked. 

"Zo..." I sighed, pulling her into my arms for a gentle hug. "I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry?" Zoe looked up at me, her blue eyes wide and questioning. 

"Because I feel like I'm stealing your day. You were supposed to be first; you're older." 

"Joe... Age doesn't matter. Well, it does, but I don't mean that the oldest should get everything first." She shook her head at me, her silver hoop earrings swinging with the movement.

"I know, but I still feel like I should be the one escorting you, not the other way around." 

Zoe had volunteered to walk me down the aisle, since Dad wasn't feeling very well. Besides, Zoe had said it was 'only right', since we'd told her first. 

"I know, Joe. But trust me, this is no hassle. I want to do this." She assured me, stepping out of my hug at last. 

"Come on, let's get your tie on. We've got ten minutes." Zoe picked up the piece of fabric from where she'd placed it earlier. She flattened it out, trying to fix up the worst of the creases, before looping it over my neck and tying it up. When she was finished, she folded down my collar and fetched my jacket. 

"Are you ready?" She asked. I stood in front of the three way mirror, adjusting my jacket repeatedly. I swiped my hand through my hair one final time before nodding. 

"Let's go." 

-

 **Caspar POV**  

Waiting at the alter is a terrifying feeling. Incredible, but terrifying. You didn't know when your fiance was coming out, you didn't even know if they  _were_ coming. Joe could have run out already, and I wouldn't know. 

We were getting married a full three months earlier than planned, simply because we didn't want to wait any more. 

And because my dad was breathing down our necks, but that's irrelevant. 

I scanned the crowd again while I stood with my best man. Alfie looked dashing in his black suit, the purple tie standing out against the dark colour. Alfie had opted for a black shirt as well as the black jacket and slacks, so the metallic purple of his tie was particularly eye-catching. 

"Caspar, don't even worry, okay? Joe loves you. You'll be okay." Alfie muttered to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

"I know, I'm just nervous." 

"It's understandable. I'd be nervous too, in your position." 

"Is that why you haven't proposed to Zoe yet?" The question fell from my lips before I could stop it. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Alfie muttered back. He shrugged. "Besides, I don't even know if Zoe wants to get married. What if I propose and she says no? Or she says she's not ready?" 

"If she says she's not ready, then you wait. If she says no, then you're hallucinating, because I'm pretty sure Zoe would love to marry you." I told him. 

"Really?" Alfie's face lit up hopefully. 

"Really." I confirmed. 

"Okay then, I'd better find that ring then." 

"You already bought it?" 

"Yeah, obviously. I wanted to ask her ages ago, but then there was that whole drama with the Zalfie shippers thinking that we already were married, and it was just stressful, so I talked myself out of it." 

Just then, the music started to play. The crowd stood, and I took my place at the altar. I stared down the aisle as the doors opened and I saw Joe for the first time. 

I'm pretty sure my heart burst.

- 

**Third Person POV**

Joe walked out of the dressing room and waited with Zoe for the doors to open into the wedding hall. 

"Zoe, I'm so nervous." Joe muttered to his sister. 

"Joe, just breathe, okay. You'll be fine." Zoe assured him, patting his arm lovingly. 

"Okay, breathing." Joe focused on evening his breath and calming his heart rate. "Okay, I'm good." 

"There we go." Zoe grinned. As someone with panic attacks, Zoe had a fair bit of experience when it came to calming down and preventing an attack. 

The music started playing, their cue to walk in. The doors opened seemingly of their own accord, and Zoe looped her arm through Joe's, leading him out into the hall. 

Caspar stood at the altar, looking handsome in his suit. The crowd stood, family and friends all beaming at them. A couple family friends looked incredibly confused, as if wondering  _Who's getting married right now?_

Joe could understand their confusion - with Zoe's pale dress and steady grace, she could easily be mistaken for the bride-to-be. 

Caspar watched in awe as Joe walked down the aisle to him. When Joe reached the altar, Zoe handed him over to Caspar, winked at the boys and took her place beside Joe, as his Maid of Honour. 

"I love you." Joe mouthed to Caspar. 

"I love you." Caspar mouthed back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE CHAPTER LEFT AND ITS ALL OVER! Thank y'all for being so damn patient with this thing, and I'm sorry it took so long to put it all up. Love you guys x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (before anyone starts, I know Zoe wouldn't be referred to as 'Zoella' at her wedding, ok I know. But this is fanfic. None of it is real. Let me live damnit)

_ONE YEAR LATER_

**Third Person POV**

"Do you, Alfred Deyes, take Zoella Sugg to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do." 

"And do you, Zoella Sugg, take Afred Deyes to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." 

"Then by the power invested in in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." 

The newly-wed couple didn't even wait for the 'you may now kiss the bride' line. Their mouths met, and the crowd cheered. Beside Alfie stood Joe and Caspar Sugg, sharing the position of best man. Along with them stood Alfie's best friend, Chai, and Alfie's brother-in-law, Sean. 

Next to Zoe stood Niomi Smart, Tanya Burr and Louise Pentland. Alfie's sister, Poppy, was there as well. The ladies all looked beautiful in their bridesmaids dresses of pale blue, and the men looked handsome in their white tuxes with ties the colour of a summer sky. 

Zoe herself was wearing her lilac bridesmaid dress from her brother's wedding a year ago. She'd decided she didn't want to spend forever trying on mountainous dresses when she had a perfectly good one already. Alfie, too, wore the same suit from Joe's wedding. His only change was to swap out the metallic purple tie for one of the same colour as his groomsmen's. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you now. Alfred and Zoella Deyes!" The minister waved the happy couple forward. The pair walked back down the aisle together as the crowed renewed their enthusiasm. 

**Joe POV**

Zoe was practically glowing at the reception. She looked stunning. Somehow she managed to look even better at her wedding than she had at mine, and I didn't think that was even possible. 

Alfie looked like he couldn't get rid of that smile even if he wanted to. Good. He'd proposed to Zoe about two months after Caspar and I got married. It was hilarious; he'd accused me of stealing his sunset proposal idea, and while we were bickering over that, Zoe had come in, holding the ring's box in her hand and glaring at Alfie impatiently. After that he basically had no other choice but to pop the question. 

Caspar was the person I couldn't take my eyes off, however. He always looked good, but somehow tonight he looked even better. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. 

My phone vibrated in my pocket, causing me to pull out of Caspar's embrace to answer it. 

"Mr Sugg? Hi, it's Alicia." The woman on the other end of the line spoke. 

"This is Joe Sugg, yes. Hello, Alicia. Can I help you?" I spoke, pulling Caspar with me as I headed outside away from the party. 

Once we were away from the loud music, I held the phone out and put it on speaker so Caspar could hear. 

"Hello, yes so I'm from the Brighton Smiles Adoption Centre, and I'm calling about an application you and your husband put through in March?" Alicia spoke. The knot in my chest tightened. 

"Yes? What about our application?" I asked nervously. 

"Well, we know you requested a set of twins, and low-and-behold, we have a beautiful set of twin girls here at the agency. Their names are Jenifer and Felicity, they're twelve years old, and they were very impressed by your video application. If you're available, we'd like to arrange a meeting for you, your husband, and the girls. Just so you can all get to know each other." 

I was shocked, but Caspar, thankfully, took over. 

"Hello, this is Caspar Sugg. The girls sound wonderful, and we'd love to meet them. Like we've said, our schedule is extremely flexible, so we're available whenever you are." 

"Hello, Mr Sugg. That's very good to hear. Can we arrange a meeting for the 22nd of November?" That was next week. Caspar looked at me to check, and I just nodded. 

"That works perfectly, thank you, Alicia." Caspar thanked her. 

"It's no problem, Mr Sugg. We will contact you within the next two days to schedule a time for your meeting." 

With that, the line clicked and went dead. I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. 

"We're so close, Joe." Caspar grinned, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "Jenifer and Felicity Sugg, what do you think?" 

"I think we had better hope and pray that we can deal with pre-teen girls." I mumbled, but a grin found its way onto my face anyway. I couldn't believe it. We could very easily be fathers very soon, if this meeting with the girls went well. 

I honestly couldn't wait for the 22nd to roll around.

\---

_Timeskip 4 years_

**Joe POV**

"Girls! Settle down!" I shouted over the din. Twelve 16 year old girls were running around our house. 

"Dad, you need to chill." My daughter Jenifer told me. "Right, Liss?" She looked to her twin, Felicity. 

"Girls, come on. It's 2 in the morning, and you know your dad has to work tomorrow." I told my daughters. 

"We're just having fun, Dad. Jeesh." Jenifer stormed off. She was definitely the dramatic one. I glanced hopelessly at Felicity. 

"Sorry, Dad. I'll get them to shut up." Felicity smiled at me. She was precious. Well, they both were. Felicity tucked her blue-black hair behind her ear. "Oh, Jenifer wants to know if she can dip-dye her hair purple." 

"Tonight? I don't think that's the best idea. Could you imagine your dad's reaction if he came up here later to see purple dye all over the floor? He'd just about have a heart attack, I do think." I put on my best snobby-Brit voice, and smiled when Felicity giggled. 

"Daddy, you're so silly." She laughed. 

"Ew, you still call your father, 'Daddy'? What are you, five?" A rude voice came from behind us, and I noticed how Felicity ducked her head. 

"Yeah, she's five. Five times cooler than you." I answered for my daughter. The little bitch who'd insulted her retorted back with;

"Five times zero is still zero!" 

The room was silent as the girl's eyes widened, realisation kicking in. Then came the laughter. It started with a giggle from Felicity, and spread to a cackle between the twins, and then the room erupted in loud shouts of glee. The rude girl stood there silently all the while, probably still mulling over her stupid comment. 

I hated teenage girls sometimes. 

I heard a door slam somewhere in the house. The girls giggling faded enough for me to hear my husband shouting.

"JOSEPH ALAN SUGG, I SWEAR TO GOD, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME FUCKING SLEEP!" Caspar yelled through the house. I could hear the smile in his voice when he said my name, though. I knew I was safe.  _  
_

The teenage girls around me didn't get the subtle hint though. Even Jen and Liss were staring at me wide-eyed.

"Run, Papa! Dad's gonna kill you!" Jenifer hissed at me, shoving my chest. 

Caspar rounded the last corner into the lounge room, and I heard all the girls suck in a collective breath. 

"Hey Caspy." I said casually. 

"Joseph. I'm warning you." Caspar said through gritted teeth. I just walked over to stand behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, the way he liked. Within seconds, he was relaxing. 

"Feeling better?" I asked him smugly. 

"I'm still... mad at you..." He said between yawns. 

"No you're not." I said, laughing as I walked around to stand in front of him. I wrapped my arms up around his neck, and his automatically circled my waist. I smiled up at him, and pecked his jaw. The last of his tension drained out of him, and he slumped against me. 

"'M tired, Joe..." He mumbled against my neck, where his head had landed. 

"I know, Cas. How about you head back to bed, okay?" I suggested softly, my fingers playing with his hair. 

"Not without you..." He sighed. 

"Okay, okay." I caved, knowing it was the least I could do for my sleepy hubby. I turned my head to see all the girls gaping at us. 

"How did he do that?" One of the girls whispered to the twins. 

"Papa says it's because he's known Dad all his life, and they were best friends, so Papa knows how to deal with Dad's moods." Jen began. 

"But we think they're just in luuuuuurve." Felicity sang. 

"Damn right we are." Caspar said, loud enough for everyone to hear. The girls all giggled at his words. 

"Okay, sleepyhead, time for bed." I pushed Caspar up a bit more so he would hold his own weight. "Girls, that goes for you as well. Get some sleep." 

The usual bedtime groans followed this, but surprisingly, they all headed off to their sleeping bags. 

"TV for an hour, and then lights out, okay?" I called to the girls as they retreated. They all called back with affirming sounds. 

"C'mon, love, let's go to sleep." I tried to make him walk, but he wouldn't budge. 

"Carry me?" He asked childishly. He had his eyes closed and his arms still wrapped around my waist. 

"Hmm... okay. Come on, up you get." Caspar climbed clumsily onto my back and I walked us down the hall to our room. I set him down on the bed before going back and closing the door. Then I made a quick detour to our ensuite bathroom to brush my hair and teeth before bed. By the time I walked back into the bedroom, Caspar was already asleep, under the covers and hugging a pillow. 

I rolled my eyes, switched off the lights and got into bed. Caspar immediately switched out the pillow for me, though how he knew I was there, I could never guess. 

Sleep found me quickly, and I dropped off. 

**

The next day consisted of helping the twins clean up after their slumber party. There wasn't much to clean up, honestly. The girls who had stayed over had followed the house rules perfectly. 

1\. No technology during family time or sleepovers (TV excepted)  
2\. No candy after 10pm  
3\. Do not touch Papa Joe's bar  
4\. Don't drink anything from the minifridge next to Papa Joe's bar  
5\. Clean up after yourself

I was proud that my girls had made good friends. With them being transfer students, and the mess with the adoption agency sending us the wrong forms at first, things had been kind of crazy. 

I heard the front door open. 

"I'm home!" That accent... that beautiful South African accent still hasn't faded, and I hope it never does. 

"Hey Dad!" The twins shouted in unison. 

"I will never get used to that..." I heard him say. 

"Welcome home, Caspy." I smiled. He swept me into a hug, and just like he did every single day, he kissed my forehead, my left cheek, then my right cheek, and then finally, my lips. I loved that. 

"You're never going to guess what I just got in the mail." Caspar said as we were siting on the couch a little bit later. 

"If I'm never going to guess, you may as well just tell me." I replied. 

"Smartass." Caspar grinned. "Invitations." 

"Invitations to what?" I asked. 

"Uh, hello, what do you expect? Dan and Phil's wedding, obviously!" Caspar tossed the envelope to me. 

"Oh shit! I completely forgot that was happening this year!" I slapped myself over the head. "So it's really going through this time, right?" 

"I talked to them this morning. They say it's a definite this time around." Caspar nodded. 

I remembered the fiasco of last year's wedding attempt. Dan had a really bad panic attack and had run out of the chapel. Poor Phil was left alone at the altar, and we could all see him trying to be strong. 

They'd had a huge fight afterward, and Phil had briefly moved in with us. When Dan had finally come to his senses and came to pick Phil up, it had been such a relief. I don't know how Dan could live with Phil. He left all the cupboards and drawers open if he'd been in them. The bruise on my hip had been proof of this, from walking into an open drawer side-on more times than I could have counted. 

So all in all, it was a relief that this time, they were being for real. There was only one couple more perfect than Dan and Phil, and that was Caspar and I. 

Speaking of my husband, he was currently waving his hand in front of my face. 

"Earth to Joseph! Wake up, Joe!" Caspar's voice tuned back in. 

"Sorry, I was thinking about the last time." I explained. 

"I know, you muttered 'stupid bloody drawers' a couple times." Cas teased. 

So, are we all going? To the wedding?" I asked, just as our daughters walked in and sat down. 

"Whose wedding is it anyway?" Jenifer asked. 

"Dan and Phil's." I told them. 

"Aw, finally!" Felicity clapped her hands together happily. 

"So that's a yes? We're all going?" I double checked. The answer was a resounding 'yes'. 

With that, the conversation dropped off. Caspar turned up the TV volume, and the four of us settled in for a Step Up movie marathon. 

Life in the Jaspar Household might be considered dull, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT IS DONE! That's the end. Thank y'all for putting up with me through all this. I hope you guys liked this :) I'm just happy to finally have it out of the way and done. Thanks for being patient though x I love y'all a lot


End file.
